Bullying Kyo!
by Winwinchan Nekomiyuki
Summary: Setelah selesai konser Kyo dkk beristirahat di hotel. Tetapi di hotel Kyo malah di bully sama Toshiya dan Kaoru. Apa yang terjadi? kaoruXkyoxtoshiya


Judul : Bullying Kyo!

Author : Winwinchan Nekomiyuki

Disclaimer : Member Dir en Grey bukan punya saya! Mereka diciptakan oleh Tuhan, dan dilahirkan emaknya masing-masing!

Warning : YAOI!, OOC, typos, BL, lemon, no gender switch, threesome XD

Pairing : Kaoru X Kyo X Toshiya, Die X Shinya *yang namanya Kyo paling uke!*

Rated : M

Enjoy!

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah konser band Jepang Dir en Grey atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Diru yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih 3 jam Nippon Budoka Uroboros Concert tepatnya di kota Tokyo, para member-pun kembali ke hotel yang sudah mereka pesan sejak awal.

Tidak sampai 30 menit diperjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel Sari Ayu *nama disamarkan* yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Baikslah aku sudah memesan 3 kamar, jadi tinggal pembagian kamarnya saja" kata Kaoru selaku yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai drummer merangkap leader di Dir en Grey.

"Aku ingin satu kamar dengan Shin-chan!" sahut Die dengan semangat sambil memberi tatapan mesum ke arah Shinya yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman datar atau mungkin pasrah.

"Hmm oke, kalau begitu Shinya satu kamar dengan Die, lalu aku akan satu kamar dengan Totchi" kata Kaoru sambil senyum-senyum mesum najis kearah Toshiya yang membuat empunya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Tu-tunggu? Jadi aku tidur sendiri?" tanya bocah kecil *digebugin* -ralat- tanya Kyo yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai vocalis di Diru.

"Ya, tentu saja aku kan sudah memesan 3 kamar" jawab Kaoru dengan melihat Kyo agak kebawah, tentu saja karena ukuran tubuh Kyo yang lebih PENDEK dari Kaoru *dicakar Kyo*.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku takut tidur sendirian!" rengek Kyo sambil menarik-narik lengan Kaoru.

"Hah~" desah (?) Kaoru, "Kalau begitu Kyo akan sekamar denganku" tambahnya lagi.

"Haik! Arigatou Kao-chan leader-sama!" sambil berpose imut dan tersenyum lebar *bayangin Kyo pose kaya gitu O_O*

"Iie!" kali ini Toshiya sang bassist yang menolak, " Kao-chan jahat! Aku kan juga ingin satu kamar denganmu!" rengek Toshiya.

"Aiishh... Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Yasudah kalau begitu kita bertiga satu kamar saja, kalian puas?"

"Horeee...!" teriak Kyo dan Toshiya bersamaan.

"Kalian duluan saja, ini kuncinya. Aku akan membetalkan pesanan kamar dulu" kata Kaoru sambil memberikan kunci kamar hotel yang sudah dipesan.

~('.'~)(~'.')~

Setelah sampai di depan kamar hotel masing-masing, Die langsung bergegas membawa Shinya masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah mereka pilih dan jangan dibayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah itu, dibayangin juga boleh ding~ *plak*

Kyo dan Toshiya pun juga langsung masuk ke kamar mereka yang tepatnya terletak di sebelah kamar Shinya dan Die.

"Haaah... Aku lelah sekali!" kata Kyo yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Iya aku juga, dan lagi tour konser kita juga masih belum selesai" kata Toshiya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Gara-gara Kao-san, seenaknya saja dia menetapkan jadwal konser tanpa memberitahu kita" ceritanya Kyo ngambek *plak*

"Haha... Biarkan saja dia memang seperti itu, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak ganti baju Kyo?" sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Males ah" kata Kyo yang sudah hampir terlelap.

-hening-

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ngigaoan dari Kyo yang terlelap di kasur, "Semur jengkol~ Aduh laper nich~ Ada sate goreng~"

Toshiya melihat Kyo sambil cekikikan geli, "apa itu jengkol?" pikir Toshiya. "Jika sedang tidur seperti itu dia jadi kelihatan manis" lanjut pemikiran binalnya lagi.

Terlintas pemikiran usil Toshiya, secara tiba-tiba dia membuka jaket adidas yang Kyo gunakan saat konser tadi. Karena merasa ada yang membuka jaketnya, Kyo langsung terbangun dan kaget ternyata yang membuka jaketnya adalah Toshiya.

"Totchi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyo panik.

"Hmm tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin mengganti bajumu dan... aku ingin sekali mencicipimu~" Toshiya berkata di kuping Kyo dengan nada suara yang sangat menggoda.

"E-eh tu-tunggu apa maksudmu!" dengan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa koq" kata Toshiya sambil tersenyum *uhuk* menyeringai, kemudian Toshiya mendekat kearah Kyo lalu mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Kyo tentu saja memberontak, tapi jelas karena ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Toshiya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hmmpphh~ Emmhh~" desah Kyo disela-sela ciuman mereka. Mendengar desahan dari Kyo, Toshiya semakin melumat bibir mungil dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah Kyo untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan segera lidah Toshiya masuk meraba setiap inchi rongga mulut dan mengajak lidahnya untuk saling bertarung.

Tiba-tiba Kaoru datang dan...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kaoru kaget tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Toshiya dan Kyo pun tersentak kaget, dengan reflek mereka langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka yang menciptakan benang-benang saliva dari bibir keduanya.

"Huweeeeee! Kao-san tolong aku!" Kyo langsung mendorong Toshiya dan langsung lari bersembunyi ke belakang tubuh Kaoru yang tentu saja lebih besar darinya.

Kaoru memandangi Toshiya. "eeto... ano... Kao-chan aku hanya ingin membantu 'si boncel cute' itu mengganti bajunya dia jorok sekali" ngeles Toshiya pada Kaoru disertai dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati sang leader yang cukup mesum itu.

"WHAT! CUTE?! WHAT THE F*CK YOU SAY TO ME?!" dengan memakai suara screamnya, Kyo langsung marah saat ia mendengar kata tabu 'cute' yang Toshiya ucapkan, "Bohong! Tadi Totchi menciumku Kao-san" Kyo menjelaskan pada Kaoru dengan wajah polosnya *hah? Polos?*

"Hmm jadi begitu ya..." gumam Kaoru. Kyo bingung melihat Kaoru sang leader yang biasanya selalu bersikap bijaksana hanya sekedar bergumam menghadapai masalahnya yang telah dilecehkan (?) oleh Toshiya merangkap PACAR Kaoru itu.

"Totchi sayang~ Kau tidak boleh begitu pada Kyo, seharusnya kau mengajakku jika ingin bermain~" lanjut Kaoru sambil merangkul Kyo dan memandangi kekasihnya serta memberikan sinyal kemesuman.

**~Kyo POV~**

E-eh... Tadi dia bilang apa? Bermain? Apa maksudnya dengan bermain? Kenapa perasaanku jadi jadi tidak enak ya? Instingku bilang aku akan segera mendapat masalah atau mungkin hukuman, errr... kenapa mereka saling bertatapan dan senyum-senyum mesum seperti itu! Jangan-jangan...

**~Author POV~**

Kaoru langsung menarik dan merebahkan si boncel itu ke kasur dan disusul Toshiya yang memeganginya agar tidak lepas *emangnya sapi?*

"Hey! Kalian mau apa?!" teriak Kyo yang tidak bisa lepas karena ditahan oleh Kaoru dan Toshiya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyo-chan~ sebentar saja koq~" kata Toshiya memberikan seringaian mesum pada Kyo. Sementara Kaoru mendekati Kyo, "ayo Kyo-chan kita mulai permainannya~"

"E-eeh henti.. Ahh.. Eummbhh.." lenguhan terdengar saat Kaoru langsung melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyo dan menggerakannya seirama dengan remasan tangannya pada dada rata Kyo yang membuat pria mungil itu kian belingsatan karena salah satu daerah sensitifnya di sentuh seductive oleh sang leader.

Toshiya hanya diam memperhatikan setelah sebelumnya dia menyentuh dan meremas pelan junior Kyo yang masih tertutup celananya. Dengan terpaksa Kaoru harus melepaskan ciumannya karena kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing, Kaoru beralih untuk menjilati daun telinga Kyo. "Akkhh.. Kaooh.. Kao-san.. ahh~" desah Kyo.

Tanpa Kyo sadari Kaoru sudah melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, bahkan Kaoru juga sudah melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Lalu Kaoru menindih sisi kanan Kyo karena sisi kirinya sudah ditindih Toshiya yang juga sudah dalam keadaan naked.

"Ahhnnn~" Kyo kembali mendesah begitu Toshiya mengulum nipple kirinya hingga menegang dan mengeras. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kedua tangannya yang sekarang diikat oleh Kaoru. Kyo merasa ingin mencengkram sesuatu untuk melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini namun tak bisa.

"Aarrgghh! Eengghh aahhh~" Kyo memekik keras ketika merasakan penisnya di cengkeram kuat. Kaoru yang melakukan hal itu hanya diam saja memperhatikan Kyo dan mengocok kejantanan Kyo dengan tempo yang cepat. Sesekali tangan kanannya membelai paha dalam Kyo yang membuat pria mungil itu merasakan sensasi geli dan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Akkhh!" bibir Kyo kembali mengeluarkan pekikan yang cukup kuat karena merasakan satu jari masuk ke dalam lubang merah mudanya. Jari tengah Toshiya rupanya sudah ada di sana dari tadi dan baru masuk setelah ia melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Kyo. Jarinya bergerak teratur dan semakin cepat ketika merasa Kyo mulai tenang. Meskipun merasa ada yang mengganjal lubangnya tapi Kyo hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa melawan. Karena ada dua orang yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya saat ini, belum lagi dengan sisa tenaganya yang sedikit dan membuat tubuhnya lemah.

"Kita langsung ke inti saja ya, aku sudah tidak tahan" ujar Toshiya pada Kaoru yang diberi anggukan dan memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat dengan Toshiya.

"Berbaliklah, Kyo" perintah Kaoru. Kyo yang masih belum sadar hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kaoru mengangkat pundaknya untuk membantunya berbalik menjadi menelungkup. Kaoru yang sudah duduk di atas kepalanya, secara otomatis ketika dia mendongak, wajahnya langsung memereah sempurna. kejantanan Kaoru yang tergolong besar sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

Toshiya memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Kyo. Di gesek-geseknya ujung kepala kejantanannya dengan sekitar dinding lubang Kyo. Kyo hanya bisa melenguh pelan dean mendesah kecil karena terbungkam oleh bibir Kaoru yang kembali memagut bibirnya.

"AARRGHHH!" Kyo berteriak ketika Kaoru melepaskan pagutan bibirnya bersamaan dengan Toshiya yang memulai penetrasi pada lubangnya. Toshiya terus memasukkan penisnya hingga masuk sepenuhnya pada lubang Kyo. Kaoru menjilat air mata Kyo yang turun pada pipinya, ia sadar ini 'pertama kalinya' untuk Kyo, wajar saja pria mungil itu kesakitan.

Toshiya yang merasakan Kyo sudah tenang ulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kaoru mengangkat pelan tubuh Kyo hingga tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan tak lupa sedikit bergoyang karena Toshiya masih menggenjot lubangnya yang baru pertama kali dimasuki itu.

"Akkhh~"

"Gotcha!" desis Toshiya ketika Kyo mengeluarkan desahannya. Dia semakin kasar menghentakkan pinggulnya menghantam prostat pada lubangnya. Kaoru hanya diam sembari mengocok pelan penis mungil milik Kyo. Dua titik kenikmatannya di manja bersamaan oleh dua rekan satu bandnya.

"Akkh... Akkhh.. Ahhh~" Kyo semakin mendesah dengan kuat begitu Toshiya terus menggenjot tubuhnya dengan kuat dan dengan cepat. Titik prostatnya berkali-kali di hantam terus menerus oleh ujung kepala penis Toshiya.

"Akkhh... Akuuuh mau.. ahh.."

"Bersama Kyoo~" potong Toshiya. Dia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya makin cepat dan terus-terusan menghantam satu titik disana.

Sppluurrtt~

Kaoru langsung menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan perchum Kyo. Toshiya langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping begitu dia berhasil mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya 'didalam' Kyo.

"Sekarang giliranku" gumam Kaoru. Toshiya yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan segera bertukar tempat dengan Kaoru. Toshiya langung mendudukan dirinya hingga bersandar pada nightstand di belakangnya. Sementara Kaoru ikut berdiri dengan lututnya di belakang Kyo menggantikan posisi Toshiya dan segera memasukkan penisnya pada lubang Kyo.

"Akkh.. Kao-san~ pelannhhh..." ujar Kyo disela desahannya. Toshiya yang melihatnya pun segera memainkan penis milik Kyo. Dia memasukkan pada mulutnya dan mengulum penis milik Kyo. Kyo semakin gelinjangan dibuatnya. Kaoru merasa dinding rectum Kyo semakin menyempit dan juga menjepit penis yang berada di dalam lubang Kyo, membuatnya mendesis nikmat. Dia pun menggerakkan dengan agak pelan penisnya menggesek dinding rectum Kyo.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ emmpphh~ Ahh~" Kyo hanya bisa mendesah. Dia bahkan sudah merasa lubangnya sangat mati rasa karena terus-terusan di genjot tanpa ampun oleh kedua temannya itu. Tangannyayang masih terikat itu hanya bisa mencengkeram tali -yang entah didapat dari mana- yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Kyo pun menunduk dan mendapati Toshiya masih mengoral penisya dengan cepat.

Kyo merasa perutnya kembali diaduk dengan cepat. "Kao-san~ cumhh..~" desah Kyo. Kaoru pun menarik penisnya hingga hanya tinggal kepalanya saja, kemudian langsung menyentaknya dengn keras hingga mengenai prostat Kyo dengan keras, membuat pria mungil itu langsung orgasme di mulut Toshiya. Dia juga langsung ejakulasi dan mengeluarkannya dengan banyak, saking banyaknya sampai keluar dan membasahi paha Kyo.

Toshiya menelan seluruh perchum Kyo dan menjilat sisanya di kepala penis Kyo. Dia langsung bangun dan berbaring di sisi kiri kasur. Kaoru yang melihatnya pun langsung membalikkan tubuh Kyo hingga kembali terlentang di samping Toshiya yang sudah tertidur dengan memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Eeenngghh~" Kyo sedikit mengerang ketika Kaorumemutar tubuhnya karena penis Kaoru masih berada di dalam lubangnya. Dia pun merasakan Kaoru kembali mengemut nipple kanannya membuatnya kembali mendesah.

"Totchi sudah lelah, tapi aku belum" ujar Kaoru samil terus menjilat dan terkadang menggigit nipple kanan dan kieri Kyo secara bergantian.

"Ahh~ Eungghh~ Ahh~ Arghh~ aahhh~" Kyo kembali mendesah ketika Kaoru kembali mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan cepat tanpa menghentikan kulumannya pada kedua nipple Kyo. Kyo hanya bisa meremas rambut Kaoru yang ada di dadanya dengn tangannya yang ikatannya sudah dilepas Kaoru saat membalikkan tubuhnya tadi.

"Emmpphh~ ahh~ euunggghhh~" desah Kyo ketika ujung penis Kaoru tepat mengenai prostatnya lagi. Dia terus mendesah saat Kaoru mulai berada di ceruk lehernya, memberi tanda-tanda kissmark.

"Shhh.. So tight.. Eungghh.. Kyo-kun~" desah Kaoru.

"Euunggh~ ahhh~ akuu mauhh.. mauuhh... akkhhh.." Kyo sebenarnya ingin bilang dia ingin ejakulasi lagi, namun gerakan Kaoru yang semakin cepat membuatnya seperti tidak bisa berbicara.

"Bersamaaa.. Kyoo..." ujar Kaoru. Dia kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat tubuh Kyo melengkung saat dia kembali menumbuk 'titik' prostatnya lebih kuat.

"Akkhh~ Kao-sanhhh~!" Kyo pun akhirnya orgasme dan menyemburkan perchumnya sehingga membasahi dada dan perutnya serta perut Kaoru. Kaoru tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya pada lubang Kyo. 5 menit kemudian dia langsung ejakulasi dan jatuh menindih tubuh Kyo.

"Haah aku lelah..." ujar Kyo

"Tapi aku masih belum lelah" kata Kaoru sambil memberikan seringaiannya. Setelah itu Kaoru tetap menggenjot lubang Kyo tanpa ampun hingga pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Die dan Shinya tidak menghiraukan tragedi yang terjadi di kamar sebelah.

"Malam ini benar-benar indah ya Die-kun~"

"Un" balas Die pada Shinya dengan senyum datarnya yang imut.

Kenapa mereka tidak melakukan 'this and that' seperti yang mereka dengar di kamar sebelah? Yap itu karena Shinya mengancam Die tidak akan memberikan jatah selamanya jika Die melakukannya di saat band mereka sedang disibukkan dengan jadwal konser yang sangat padat. Bisa lumutan adik kecil Die jika selamanya tidak mendapat jatah dari Sang kekasih tercintanya itu.

~('.'~)(~'.')~

**Esok Paginya**

Member Dir en Grey berkumpul di lobi untuk check out dan melanjutkan kegiatan tour selanjutnya.

"Ohayou minna~!" sapa Shinya dengan semangat pada Toshiya dan Kaoru sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Die.

"Ohya ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kyo-chan?" tanya Shinya celingan-celinguk yang dari tadi tidak melihat si boncel malang itu.

"E-eh emm dia..." kata Kaoru dan Toshiya bersamaan sambil berpandangan.

"a-a-kuu... d-di-sini" sahut Kyo kaya orang gagap yang baru datang menghampiri member yang lain dengan tubuh yang gemetar, lemas dan penuh bercak merah a.k.a kissmark dilehernya.

"Kyo-chan! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Shinya tidak percaya melihat Kyo dengan keadaan seperti itu.

**BLEK!**

Seketika Kyo pun pingsan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Shinya pada Kaoru dan Toshiya yang tak percaya dan langsung menolong Kyo yang pingsan mengenaskan hampir tak bernyawa *halaah*

"anooo, etooo..." Kaoru dan Toshiya kicep dan hanya saling memandang.

"Dasar pervert couple" gumam die yang hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah kaya orang lagi dangdutan. *dihajar*

-tamat, pokoknya TAMAT-

**Owari**

Huwaaaah! Akhirnya jadi juga ff saya yang ketiga ini! *tebar paku*

Diru Diru Diru... Diru is Dir en grey... Dir en grey is diru...

Ngetik ini cerita tengah malem padahal mata udah dangdutan minta diajak tidur *plak*

Sebenernya ff ini sedikit dibantu sama temen saya yang nge-request ff tentang diru ini, tapi 99,9% fanfic ini murni saya yang buat ._.v

Fanfic ini juga sebelumnya pernah di publish temen saya di fb dan blog dia, jadi maaf kalo ada yang pernah baca ff ini sebelumnya .-.

Ini ff rated M pertama saya jadi maaf kalo menurut kalian ini sama sekali gak hot dan gak bisa membangkitkan hasrat ._.v

Tangan innocent ku udah ga perawan lagi! Huweeee! T^T *halaah lebay*

Masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff saya ini, mohon batuan dan kerja samanya *nunduk-nunduk*

Don't flame me! DX

And please Review ~(^w^)~ *bbuing bbuing*


End file.
